


The First Hug

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a too original title, sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Hug

Tim had remembered well the first time when Dick hugged him as if had happened ten minutes ago.

 

He had been still very young and very new in the whole being Robin-thing. It had happened after one of his first official patrol. He and Dick had been in a safehouse, Bruce had had things to do, so he had been alone with the former Robin - Nightwing.

 

Dick’s first act had been taking off his mask when they had been in safe – he’d just tossed the domino on the dining table - and then searched for something in the cupboard. Tim couldn’t decide he’d looked for coffee, despite the early hour, or he was searching some snacks. He just had stand next to him at a respectful distance, playing with the corner of his cape.

 

”Tim” He’d started as he heard his name. He’d looked at Dick shyly. The man had closed the locker – without visible result – and smiled at him sweetly. Tim had felt his blood rushes into his face, coloured it pink.

 

”You did well today” He’d said softly. Tim had looked down in embarrassment.

 

”Thank you” He’d muttered. When he’d looked up again, Dick had called for him with a small gesture. He hesitated for a moment.

 

”Come on” Dick had called softly, and he’d obeyed. When he had been close, he would have stopped, but Dick had grabbed his wrist gently and pulled him closer. And then it had happened. Dick had lifted his arms, slowly, not to scare Tim, and wrapped him in a hug. Tim was awkward, and clung to the man.

 

”Isn’t it so much better this way?” Dick had whispered. Tim had nodded and raised his arms to complete the caring embrace.  
In truth, he almost cried. He hadn’t remembered when was the last time when he was embraced.

This is, a few years later, is one of his favorite memories. At last he felt that some people care about him. Not out of obligation, but also for being himself. He hasn’t known that time Dick loves to hug and he’ll get plenty of it, if he wanted it or not.  
He sighed, then buried his face into Dick’s chest who was sleeping next to him.

 

”A bad dream?” Dick murmured softly while wrapped his arms around Tim. Tim shook his head gently.

 

”I just remembered something”

 

”Will you tell me?”

 

”I was just thinking the time when you first hugged me. You have no idea how much meant it to me.

 

”That time have you fallen in love with me?” Dick asked with a wide grin, with a grin which doesn’t fit the seriousness of the conversation.

 

”I’m sorry to disappoint you, but no. Not that time.”

 

”Oh” Dick pursed his lips.

 

”That time… I’ve been in love with you long ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
